Domestic appliances have a large number of electrical components which are supplied with current via power supply cables or controlled by means of control leads. For this purpose it may be necessary to run cables via one or more housing edges of the electrical component.
In order to simplify power supply cable installation, it is known to use cable holders having at least two guide sections which are angled to one another and matched to the external contour of the electrical component. The cable holder can be fitted with the relevant cables separately from the appliance and then installed in the appliance. By means of the mutually angled guide sections of the cable holder, cables can be easily run round edges of the electrical component's housing.
The cable holder with its two guide sections is usually a pre-profiled, rigid component which is installed with its angled guide sections abutting the electrical component.
Fitting such a cable holder with power supply cables remains a complex assembly operation because of the mutually angled guide sections. In addition, this kind of pre-profiled cable holder is altogether bulky and therefore can only be stored and packaged in a space-intensive manner.